Love and Marriage
by Gurlynicole
Summary: Olivia Benson is young and dosent want to get married. Unfortantly She has to choose between one of two brothers and marry him. Elliot Stabler has a young daughter from an ex-girlfrend. Will sparks fly between the two or will someone else steal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom I'm too young to get married, I don't wanna do this!" Olivia Benson yelled at her mother. She had to get married. She didn't want to get married. She had to, it had been a tradition in her family for forever. Her mother, Serena, and her father, Don, eloped, because they were in love and her mom was suposed to marry somebody named Jim Stabler, but she didn't love him.

"I know you don't honney, but it has been a traditon between our two famileis for generations. Just because your father and I didn't do it, it doesn't mean you don't have to. I'm sorry baby, but at least you get to pick which one you'll marry." Serena said and sat down at the kitchen table next to Olivia. Great, she had to choose between two men. That was the only good thing about her being forced to marry someone, she got to pick. She only knew the two men's names, Elliot Stabler and John Stabler. They were brothers.

"Mom I don't know anything about them." Olivia said quietly. She didn't know what they looked like, or how they acted.

"That's what the picnic is for. We got to meet both of them tommorow in Central Park. They rented a huge area just for this." Serena said and Olivia sighed. At least she got to meet them, before she had to choose.

"Momma, why does it have to be me? Why didn't Casey have to get married like this?" Olivia asked. Her older sister Casey had gotten married to somebody she loved. She didn't have an aranged marriage. Serena looked at Olivia and sighed.

"Your sister isn't really your sister in a sence. We adopted her before you were born, so she isn't part of our bloodline," Serena said and Olivia's head shot up. Casey wasn't her real sister? But they were closer than normal siblings were, they were best freinds. There was no way!

"Don't lie to me mom! Casey IS my sister! She has to be." Olivia yelled, but sadly she knew the difference between them. Her, her mother, and her father all had brown eyes, but Casey had green eyes. Her's and Her mother's hair was brown and Casey's was blond.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but it's true. Casey already knows, and she'll never stop being your sister. She loves you no matter what." Don said from the foot of the stairs. Olivia stode up and ran into her fathers arms, crying.

"I don't wanna do this, daddy." Olivia cried as Don wrapped his arms around his daughter. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry you have to. It'll be okay I promise." Don said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, why can't I have her? Why do I have to compete with Elliot?" John Stabler asked for the tenth time that hour. Elliot Stabler rolled his eyes and sighed. John had anger problems and he got violent a lot. It was the only reason he was agreed to meet Olivia tomorrow. He didn't want John to lose his temper and hurt her.

"Because she's not an object for you to own John! She's a woman that is being forced to marry someone she doesn't know. It can't be easy for her. The least we can to do is let her choose which one of you she wants to marry. She must be afraid of getting married so young, I want you both to be on your best behavior tomorrow." Elizabeth Stabler said sternly.

"Yes, momma." They both said and John stomped out of the room, grubling something about woman.

"Oh and El, Kathy called, she's busy for the rest of the week so you've got Maureen." Elizabeth said. Elliot sighed, his ex-girlfriend was always too busy with her husband to take care of his daughter. She was so selfish. He always took care of their child.

"Alright I'll pick her up later." Elliot said and walked away.

* * *

**I know its short but i couldn't think of anything. the next chapter will be the picnic.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I got out of the car and steeped into the chilly, autumn air of Central Park. It was time to meet the Stablers. The butterflies in my stomach, fluttered as I walk behind my mother and father. I wasn't sure if I could really do what the woman in my family had done for generations. It didn't matter if I thought I could or couldn't do it, though I was sure I couldn't, I still had to get married. Hopefully Elliot and John Stabler were polite or at least not totally stuck-up assholes who couldn't even be nice to a scared woman who had to chose one of them to marry. That wasn't too much to ask was it? It shouldn't be hard for them to at least be nice to me. The wind blew gently and that's when I saw him. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared in disbelief at the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was sitting on a bench with a little girl. She was pulling his short, dark drown hair and laughing. He was looking down at her with the most beautiful smile on his face.

_Please let him be Elliot or John._ I silently begged.

"Olivia." My mom yelled from a nearby fountain, snapping me from my thoughts. The man's head snapped up and he looked at my mother for a second before his eyes flickered to me. Wow. His eyes were the most beautiful and brightest blue I'd ever seen. He flashed me a smile and I looked down. A blush colored my face. I bit my lip and walked to my mother.

* * *

**Ya..I know the last 2 chapters where really short sorry**

**review or I will not contiue**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right so the one with moureen won... its short but the next is in Olivia's P.O.V**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy**

* * *

Wow. She was beautiful. Her long, brown hair fluttered in the wind. And her eyes, her eyes had to the most beautiful shade of brown I had ever seen. I smiled at her. She looked down and blushed. I watched as she bit her lip and walked to the woman who had just yelled for her. So that was Olivia. Wow. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Daddy!" Maureen said and tugged on my shirt. I looked down at my daughter and smiled.

"What sweetheart?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"When do we get to meet, Olivia?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Like I told you last night honey, we'll meet her sometime today." I had already explained everything to her last night, but that didn't stop her from that question every five minutes.

"But daddy I want to meet her now!!!" She pouted and I smiled. She looked around and say Olivia.

"Is that her daddy?" She asked and looked back at me. I nodded and she smiled. She jumped off the bench and ran towards Olivia. I sighed and chased her.


	5. Chapter 5

"HI!" a little voice said and I looked down. It was the little girl from the bench.

"Maureen, what are you doing?" Another voice, this one like velvet, asked and I looked up. It was the man from the bench. He knelt down and looked at the little girl. She ignored him.

"I'm Maureen, and this is my Daddy. We're suppose to meet you today." Maureen said and held out her tiny hand. I had to laugh. I knelt down next to her and shook her small hand.

"I'm Olivia." I said and I smiled at the little girl. I loved kids. I looked up at the man and smiled. He smiled back and stood up. I stood and he held out his hand.

"I'm Elliot Stabler." He said. I smiled and shook his hand, a spark ran up my arm when my hand touched his. I looked down at our hands and back up. Did he feel that? I pulled my hand away.

"I'm Olivia." I repeated and looked down. He laughed and I looked back up.

"Olivia." My mother called from behind me. I turned and looked at her. She smiled at me.

"Your father and I are going to find Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. We'll see you later." She said and started walking away. I felt a tug on my leg and smiled down at Maureen.

"Yes, sweety?" I asked and knelt next to her.

"Will you come play with me?" She asked and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I laughed.

"Sure." I said and she squealed in delight. I stood up and took her tiny hand. She started to lead me away and I looked back at Elliot.

"Are you coming?" I asked and he smiled, then followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia would make a great mother, I notice as she lays in the grass with my daughter. They just finished playing some game that Moureen made up. Moureen was curled up against Olivia and they were pointing out pictures in the clouds, laughing at the random things they saw. I sit a few feet away and simply watch them.

Olivia is utterly beautiful right now. Her dark brown hair is spread all over the grass, and her face was shinning and happy. I know that I would be lucky to get a woman so beautiful, but if I got this woman, I'd be the luckest man in history. She was so beautiful, smart, and fun. She never once seemed bored when Moureen told her random things about her school, or her life. She always seemed completly absorbed in Moureen's storys. I'd never met a woman, not even my ex, who loved childern as much as I did, but Olivia seemed too.

"Daddy!" Moureen called and I look at her, then smile.

"Yes, sweety?" I say and she motions for me to sit next to her and Olivia.

"Come sit with us, dad, look at the pretty pictures we found in the sky!" She ordered and Olivia, turned her hand and smiled at me. I smiled, stood and walked toward them. I sat next to Olivia and smiled down at her, then at Moureen. They both smiled at me as I layed back and stared up at the sky. Moureen climbed over Olivia and snuggled up against me.

"Look daddy! Isn't the sky pretty?!" She said excitedly and I smiled.

"Its not nearly as pretty as you, baby girl." I said and she giggled. I turned and looked at Olivia, who was looking at us.

"Or you." I said softly, and she blushed and looked back up at the sky.

"Thanks." She said and smiled. I smiled and looked back up as well.

"Moureen!" Elizabeth called and all our heads snaped up to look at my mother. She was standing a few yards away with Olivia's mom, Serena, and smiling. Moureen jumped up and ran into her grandmothers arms.

"Gramma!!!" She shouted and huged her tightly. I heard Olivia let out a soft giggle, and I smiled.

"Moureen, sweety, why don't you come with me and Mrs. Benson, and let your daddy and Olivia talk." Elizabeth said, and suddenly I was nervous. I was about to be alone with thet most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I wanted to make a good impression, and that surprised me. Last night I hadn't even wanted to meet this girl. And now I wanted to impress her.

"Okay gramma!" Moureen said and turned to Serena.

"Are you Livia's mommy?" She asked and Serena smiled. She knelt down and nodded.

"Yes, I am." She said and Moureen smiled.

"Livia's nice! She plays wit me!" She said and I looked over at Olivia and smiled. She turned and smiled as Elizabeth, and Serena led Moureen away.

"You want to take a walk?" I ask her nervously. She smiles again and nods. I stand and hold my hand out to her. She smiles nervously, as she takes it and pulls herself up. We walk along the path and don't speak. I'm extremely nervous, and don't know what to say. I glance over at Olivia and notice she is bitting her lip and looking down. She is nervous too.

"Your daughter is beautiful." She says after she takes a deep breath. I smile and glance around, we are almost completely alone.

"Thank you. She really seems to like you. She really doesn't like many people though." I say and look down. I glance over at her and sigh. I have no idea what I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot's nervous, but so am I. He's gorgeous and it makes me more nervous. I like him, alot, and I think he likes me too, but I can't be sure. I know I only want to impress him, and make him like me.

"Do you see her often?" I ask and a dark look crosses his face.

"Ya, her mother and her husband are usually too busy to take her, so she stays with me and the rest of my family." He says, whit a hint of anger in his voice. I don't understand Elliot's ex, what kind of woman doesn't want to see her own daughter?

"I'm sorry, it must be hard to raise her yourself." I say and look over at him, the dark look was gone, and a look of happiness had taken it's place.

"Don't be, it's a lot easier than you think, besides my family helps me. They take her when I'm busy, or just need a break." He says and smiles. I smile too and stop walking. He stops walking too and looks at me.

"So you live with your family?" I ask as I motion to the bench next to me. He nods and sits down next to me.

"Ya, I do, but I still have the house me and my ex had when Maureen was first born. Me and my little girl are actually getting ready to move there soon." He said and looked over at me. I smiled at him and glanced away. I saw a fimilair face walking toward me, one that filled me with dread. _He_ was not suppose to be here. _He _wasn't allowed to be so close to me. My breathing went erratic and I was sure Elliot could see the fear on my face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks and I glance at him, but quickly look away again. _He_ is getting closer, _He's_ smiling at me now, that evil smile that _He_ knew scared me the most. _He_ comes to a stop a few feet from me, and I stand and back away.

"You're not suppose to be here." I say quickly and continue backing away. _He_ smiles again and steps toward me. Elliot watches us closely, uncertainty on his face.

"Come on, did you think a silly court order could keep me away from you? Did you honestly think, that after everything, that would be the thing that protected you?" There was no humor in _His_ voice, only anger. It scared me more. I backed away faster, but _He _simply matched my pace, staying a few feet in front of me. I glance at Elliot, and notice he has stood and is making his way toward me, slowly, cautiously.

"St-stay away from me." I studder out and back into a tree. _He_ smiles and moves quickly, pinning me to the tree. I struggle uselessly, and _He _smiles more. _His_ smiles disappears as Elliot roughly grabs _Him_, and pulls _Him _off of me. Elliot steps in front of me and _He_ laughs.

"Stay out of this, man. She is mine, and I need to take her back where she belongs." _He _sneers and steps toward us. Elliot doesn't budge. I whimper at the memory _His_ words bring back. I don't want to go back _there_, I don't ever want to go back _there_.

"She isn't an object, you don't own her. She obviously doesn't want to go with you. Leave her alone." Elliot says angrily and _His_ fists clench._ He _smiles after a second and the sinisterness of that smile makes my skin crawl.

"You haven't told him about me yet, have you?" _He_ asked me and I close my eyes. I wasn't going to tell Elliot until we knew each other better.

"I didn't think so." _He_ sneered and looked back at Elliot. I couldn't see Elliot's face, but something _He_ saw made _Him_ chuckle.

"You want to know, don't you big boy?" _He_ taunted and Elliot's fists clenched. I reached down and loosened the fist and took his hand. Elliot smiled down at me for a second before he turned his attention back to _Him. He_is glaring hatefully at our intertwined hands.

"Well, do you?" _He _asks hatefully. I look down, and wait.

"Yes, I do, but not from you. It's her decision, whether she wants to tell me or not. If she wants to tell me then that's her choice. If not, then so be it." Elliot says calmly and my eyes shoot open. Elliot didn't want _Him _to tell him, he wanted me too. He didn't mind waiting for me to trust him enough, but he also knew that I might never trust him enough to tell him. And he didn't care. He wanted me to trust him, he wanted me to make the choice to trust him. I looked up and was surprised to see him looking at me. He gave me a small smile, and gently moves a strand of hair out of my face, before he looked back up at _Him_. _He _glared at Elliot and I. Jealously and anger clear on _His_ face. I sigh in relief when I see my parents, Elliot's mother, his daughter and two other men walking quickly toward us.

"Listen to me, she is _mine_, and I will_ not _allow you to take her from me." _He _growled and steped closer. I grip Elliot's hand tightly in fear. He gives me a reasurring squeze.

"She doesn't belong to anyone. She is a woman, not a toy. And as for me taking her from you," Elliot said and looked down at me. I give him a small smile and squeze his hand. He smiles at me, squezes back, and looks back up.

"I might just do that." He says and smiles at the look of fury on _His _face. I blush, Elliot really does like me. _He_ backs away quickly when _He_sees my father walking angerly toward _Him_. Dad grabs _Him_ roughly and pushes _Him_ father away from me.

"You are suppose to stay five hundred yards away from my little girl. You need to leave now, before I call the police." He growles and smiles when _He _quickly turns away and walks the other way, but not before _He_throughs a chilling glare at Elliot, and I. I sigh in relief when I can't see _Him_ anymore. Elliot turns to face me and I through my arms around him. He seems surprised for a second before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I say when I pull away. He smiles and I blush, then look away.

"Anytime." He replies and smiles at me again.

"Are you okay baby girl? Did he hurt you?" My Dad asks and pulls me over to him. I give him a ressuring smile as he looks me over.

"I'm fine dad. He didn't hurt me, he didn't get a chance." I say and smile over at Elliot. Dad notices my smile and looks greatfully over at Elliot.

"You made sure my little girl was safe. Thank you, Elliot." He said and moved to shake Elliot's hand. Elliot smiles and glances at me.

"Do you know what you were protecting her from?" Dad asks and I look down. Should I tell Elliot? He did just protect me from _Him_. Maybe I should. I wanted to tell him, I realized. He made me feel safe, something not many people can do anymore.

"No, sir." Elliot replies and I look up at him.

"Well-" Dad started, but I stopped him.

"It's okay dad, I'll tell him." I say and Elliot looks over at me, surprise on his face. Dad looks over at me too, surprised as well.

"Are you sure sweaty?" He asks and I nod. He smiles unsurely at me. I walk back to where Elliot is standing.

"Come with me." I say softly and he nod. We walk away from our families and he takes my hand. I smile to myself and look down.

"You don't have to tell me." He said softly and I looked up at him.

"I want to." I whisper and lead him toward a tree. We sit down and I look down at our intertwined hands, unsure of how to start


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long, but I had to find a decent writing app for my phone, since I don't have a computer, but now that I have one hopefully I can't start updating all my stories again! However they make take a bit, due to senior year staring soon! But anyway here is the full chapter**

* * *

"I want to." I whisper and lead him toward a tree. We sit down and I look down at our intertwined hands, unsure of how to start.

"His name is Eric and I thought I was in love with him. We started dating in my freshman year of high school, and I really liked him. Back then he was sweet, gentle, and happy. But after a few months...he changed." Elliot watches me hesitantly, confused at the complete lack of emotion in my voice. I can't let myself feel anything while I tell this story. If I do then I won't be able to control myself, and I have to be in control right now.

"He started become gradually more controlling and jealous. It was little things at first. 'Don't talk to that guy, I don't like the way he looks at you..' But it got worse as time passed. 'Don't talk to anyone but me. Why are you always flirting with everyone? Never go anywhere without me again.' I made  
myself think he was acting that way because he loved me and didn't want to lose me. I didn't want to believe that he wasn't the perfect guy I thought he was, I didn't want to believe the person I loved was changing into something ugly." My voice was starting to crack and I couldn't stop it. The bad part was coming and I can't help the old, terrible emotions that begin to resurface. Elliot squeezes my hand gently and I look over at him.

"You really don't have to tell me anymore." He says and I shake my head.

"I do, it's better to just get it over with now. Why drag up this later when it has already ruined today? Why ruin another day on this?" I sighed and looked back to the ground, giving the smallest smile when he squeezes my hand again. The smile disappears quickly when I focus on the story again.

"The worst part started one night at a girlfriend of mine's party. Eric had went to get more beers and I got tired of standing alone and not enjoying myself. So I decided to talk to some old friends of mine, Kevin and Dean. Eric had forbidden me from talking to any guys, but I thought I would be able to slip away from them before Eric got back. I was wrong. He got back quicker that I thought and he saw us talking. He was furious. He marched up to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out the back door. As soon as we were outside and he was sure no one else was out there, he turned around and smacked me across the face. I fell down and started apologizing, begging him to forgive me. But he wouldn't listen. He grabbed me and slapped me again and again and again... I was crying by this point, still begging him to forgive me. He stopped hitting me and grabbed my wrist again. He dragged me over to the car and told me to get in. I did and asked him where we were going. He only said we were going somewhere where he could teach me a lesson..." A few traitorous tears fall, which I wipe away quickly, not wanting Elliot to see them. I quickly glance up at him, watching the emotions pass across his face. First shock, then anger, and finally settle on sadness. He opens his mouth to speak, but I shake my head.

"Just let me finish before you say anything, and please don't touch me." He nods and l pull my hand away, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I don't like people touching me when I get to this part of the story, I tend to get pulled into the memory and lash out when I'm touched. I gave a detective a black eye when he put his hand in my shoulder while I was telling this part.

"He told me to shut up and stop crying, and when I wouldn't, he pulled over and dragged me out of the car. He pulled me to the trunk and opened it. He told me if I didn't stop crying he'd lock me in there until I did. I tried to reason with him, I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone if he just brought me home. He reached into his pocket and pulled a knife. He laughed and told me that I wouldn't tell anyone anyway, then shoved me into the trunk. He slammed it closed and left me in there until I stopped crying, at least an hour later. He let me out and pushed me back into the front seat. He drove us out to his dad's old cabin and told me to call my dad. He held the knife to my throat and told me to tell my dad I was staying at my best friends for the weekend, and told me if I said anything other than that, he'd kill me. So, I did what he asked and convinced my dad I was staying with a friend. He knew my dad trusted me and wouldn't call to check up on me. Then he pulled me into the house and locked the door."


End file.
